Full of Love
by KenwaysFrye
Summary: 110 different scenarios (or drabbles) including everyone in the Pacific Rim universe. Most of them will contain hints of fluff or give you cavities with how sweet they are while others might contain horror, humor and sometimes downright seriousness.
1. Babies

**_I couldn't resist._**

* * *

"And that's how babies are made," Gipsy declared, still dangling from Raleigh's enormous and expensive chandelier without a care in the world. If Striker could facepalm, he would have but - unfortunately her father - Raleigh was watching him with such a masochistic glare that he felt oddly compelled to sit completely still.

"I don't think babies are made that way, Gip," Mako replied, trying to keep the giggles at bay.

Gipsy frowned at her mother, hopping down onto her feet lightly. "Then how are they made?"

"Do we really need to talk about this?" Raleigh and Striker said simultaneously.

Raleigh didn't bother to glare at him this time, but the aura surrounding him let Striker know that he was still treading on dangerous waters.

"It begins when a boy and a girl like each other very much..."

...~!~...

"And that's how babies are really made."

Gipsy bit her lip, a small blush tinging her pale cheeks. All of this information was new to her and yet oddly familiar because - as her mother explained it and went into vivid detail - she recognized these actions as something she enjoyed doing with Striker... but she hadn't known that was how babies were made then, so could she already be pregnant? The thought of having a child that early frightened her. She could not promise that they would have everything they needed due to her lack of work and Striker's stress with school work and a job.

She had to ask; to make sure that she wasn't.

"Does that mean I might be pregnant?" Raleigh simply blinked, trying to process the question. Striker's eyes widened fearfully.

Mako watched her husband jump on Striker. Gipsy gasped and tried to pull him off. "Daddy!"

* * *

 ** _I didn't re-read this for errors! *throws more confetti*_**

 **(If you have a Wattpad, hit me up homies. Same username.)**


	2. Headaches

Review Replies:  
 **DJ Kamza** : Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
 **CrazyKarma** : Gipsy isn't naughty, she's just experienced! And I totally agree with you. Striker should watch his back and sleep with his eyes open so he isn't murdered. XD  
 **frankannstein** : I did! Someone please call the party police up in here! If you have no idea, I can possibly lighten your curiosity somewhat! Pacific Rim is a movie created by Guillmero Del Toro about how alien life (called Kaiju) came up from a hole deep beneath the pacific ocean rather than outer space, and these aliens were hostile. The first few had taken all of the military's power: they eventually had to nuke it. After another attack they realized it wasn't going to stop, so every country teamed together to create the Jaeger program, which created giant robots to fight them. Gipsy and Striker are originally robots, but I loved them so much just for their design, I could not resist making a bunch of Human AUs with them. If you need more information or it's not enough, I might have to tell you to google it. It's better at explaining things than me. ^^;

* * *

 _Author's Note:  
_ _This was originally going to be a scenario where Mako is freaking out because Raleigh hasn't called her in a month, but when CrazyKarma proposed an offer for a GipsyxCherno fiction I could **not** resist. I've secretly wanted to try my hand at perfecting Cherno's Russian accent._

* * *

 _Scenario 2 - **Headaches**_

Gipsy craddled her head in her arms gently, trying to relieve the massive headache she had contracted at the expense of a certain foreign exchange student. It was already hard enough to try to understand him with his thick accent, but to also try getting him to do his homework? Gipsy wondered why she hadn't given up sooner to save herself this stress.

Cherno sat silently beside her, glaring at his homework sheet maliciously.

"Please explain to me why it this has to be a hassle with you?"

"Homevork is no fun for Cherno," He snapped.

Gispy huffed. "It's not fun for anyone, but this 'unlikeable homework' is due tomorrow and is actually part of our major grade."

"Cherno cares not!"

The maroon-haired girl rolled her eyes in agitation and pushed over the same sheet, only it was full of answers. An angry blush colored her pale cheeks a light pink. "Just copy off of mine..."

"Vhank you."

"Whatever," She groaned.

Cherno applied the copy and paste tutorial fairly easily, then turned to Gipsy, who had not moved an inch. He poked her with the end of his pencil, causing Gipsy to pull her head out of her isolation to give one last glare at him. Despite the flare of anger, Cherno thought it was absolutely adorable and leaned down to surprise her with a kiss on the cheek. "Vhank you for helping ve."

Gipsy blushed and muttered 'you're welcome'.

* * *

I feel like I failed in bringing Cherno's accent to life. I haven't really been watching anyone with any accents either ('Scept for Jacksepticeye) so... Will you tell me how I did? Be 100% honest, please. ;_;


	3. Dinner With The Family

Gipsy x Striker - Dinner with a Family

Gipsy only had one thought in mind that night as she slipped into her black dress, and that was how nervous she was to eat dinner with her boyfriend and family. It'd been awhile since she'd willingly brought Striker to socialize with her family - which had definitely ended absolutely horribly before - but it had to be done. Striker had grown tired of avoiding the subject of her parents entirely, and she couldn't blame him for that either. He truly did love her and, even if that meant sitting down with the _Raleigh Becket_ , he would do it a thousand times to be able to stay with her. It was romantic, but also borderline idiotic. He'd probably get murdered before desert if he said something wrong, which he usually did.

Sighing, she slipped on her matching heels and left her room. As she passed various hanging pictures of friends and family, including her embarrassing baby pictures, the scent of her mother's cooking wafted down the hallway and into her nose - and then she heard her father whine. It wasn't something he usually did, but as soon as she listened to the conversation she understood, and gave a soft giggle.

"Mako!"

"We're waiting for Striker, Raleigh!"

"I'm starving though..."

Mako huffed. "No."

The doorbell rang. Gipsy scrambled in her heels, excited, and opened the door quickly to attack her boyfriend with hugs and kisses. Striker chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, looking into his girlfriend's golden hues with amusement.

"Did you miss me?"

Neither of them had heard Raleigh sneak up on them. Gipsy opened her mouth to speak, but Raleigh beat her to it.

"No. Welcome back," He said.

The couple comically shot back from each other, blushes painting their cheeks red. It was certainly an interesting way to start a dinner with the family. 

* * *

Author's note: I apologize for being gone so long, but here's some fluff to make up for it, I guess. I'm not good at action or romance. I'm best at crack stories.


	4. The Weight of His Sins

There was no amount of screaming that could be done to help him feel better; no amount of reassurance that could boost his self-esteem or help him with his failing courage. He'd lost it all at the sight of his pilots being mercilessly slain before him, and it was all because he'd refused to trust those instincts that lied buried beneath the surface of his mind when they'd been right before. Now he had to live with that fact, but he couldn't. To even begin thinking that it could have been avoided, had he taken the chance, and that it could have saved them both...

Sighing, Cherno wiped away beads of sweat upon his forehead and sat up, the couch making a groaning noise as if to protest his weight. He looked at the picture of his pilots and gave a broken smile.

"Cherno cares much," He whispered, grabbing at the empty bottle next to the couch, throwing it towards the trashcan. It made a cracking noise and collided with the bottom of the bin. Cherno knowingly listened to it explode inside and went to his bedroom for a few extra hours of sleep.

Tomorrow would be another agonizing day, and he'd rather not face it. 

* * *

DIS IS PROLLY THE DARKEST TING I WILL WRITE BROS

Anyway, take knowledge of the fact that I removed my author's note first chapter because it was against da rules.

Sometimes I really like this site. So yeah. xD


	5. Dating101: Don't Complain About Service

Dating 101 - Don't Complain About The Service

Crimson's fingers danced on a intricately designed table cloth as she eyed her boyfriend of two months, who smiled sheepishly and offered her another drink of wine. It'd been over thirty-five minutes since they'd ordered their food and over twelve since they'd spoken a word to stave off silence, so she figured another glass of the sweet red delicacy wouldn't hurt. She smiled, let him pour her a glass as a gentleman would, and reached for it as he'd gone for his own.

"To horrible service," They toasted, Crimson smirking confidently when the couple next to them got offended and asked for a better seat. She took a long sip, relishing in the alcoholic taste that slightly warmed in her throat all the way to her stomach. Could it be considered bad to have gotten used to it already?

"Cherno beliefs that vhaiters are... more vorried about themselfs," He finally said, thick accent melting her to the core. She never understood why she found his accent so attractive, but she wasn't going to keep questioning it.

"Maybe they are foolish. They don't know we fought for them," hints of her Chinese heritage still liked to lace itself in her voice, but her accent hadn't quite been as bad as before. Cherno gave her a loving look, followed by a kiss on her hand.

"I can talk vith them, yes?"

Crimson couldn't help but beam at Cherno. He was being such a sweetheart. "Of course."

She didn't know that it wouldn't last for long. It was really no secret that Cherno had a mean temper, but for him to actually be mad enough to reprimand the waiters on the spot had told her everything she needed to know. He didn't care that he was in public (probably because of the wine's influence), he was going to tell them how horrible their service was and how much their food sucked to even have to wait for half an hour.

"Cherno," Crimson sighed, retrieving her purse as the waiter successfully began a series of punches, some hitting and some missing due to Cherno's training. He retaliated with a kick - and managed to narrowly avoid a kick being sent by another waiter. If Crimson weren't slightly upset and still very hungry, she would be laughing and probably recording it for the YouTube commmunity. The waiters moved in a comedic way - like ninjas - and Cherno a big brute that was only getting angrier by the moment.

Someone started screaming for their mother in the background and a few customers had run out in their panic, but Crimson found it much easier to ignore than the sight in front of her. She managed to separate the waiters and Cherno, then apologized profusely for her boyfriend's irrational behavior, hoping it would be enough to keep from Cherno from getting arrested. They accepted it, but told Cherno that he was never allowed foot on the property again and threatened him with pressing charges, even though the waiter had been the one to start it.

Sirens went off outside and Crimson felt her cheeks heat up.

"We're not eating out again."

* * *

To respond to two reviews I have gotten more recently:

Hi! I personally love the Gipsy x Striker pairing as well, but I feel like testing the boundaries is what a writer is supposed to do, especially when it comes to pairings! I'm willing to mix it up ~;3


	6. Protect and Serve: Part 1 (Request)

" _... Sources say that the robbery happened early in the morning, when the bank itself was just opening. They've also come out to say that the lone robber was an actual Kaiju and even gave police an accurate description, despite the seal of the portal beneath the pacific ocean just a year prior. Only one question remains. What will happen with their return?_ "

* * *

Washington; 10:36 a.m.

"A bank in Florida just reported a Kaiju robbery."

Striker face-palmed at his friend. "What does that even mean?"

"It obviously means that a bank was robbed, idiot," replied Crimson, rolling his eyes at the former Australian Jaeger. Striker glared at him in response, eyes darting back to the television screen as it continued to report the most recent attack on a bank robbery near their location. If the people would ever get around to revealing more details, the group would know for sure if they'd heard right or their mind was playing tricks on them. However, as soon as the subject had been brought up it was dropped and forgotten about.

Gipsy quickly went for the laptop, eager and upset at the same time to find more on the event. Surely there was a mistake... Kaiju had been gone for such a long time that their transformation from giant robots to more humanoid creatures had been easy and adaptable. If they were back, why were they robbing stores or going for things humans had to have? Gipsy summed it up to the probability of a rogue gang that liked to call themselves Kaiju after the war, in their honor or to strike fear in the hearts of the civilians. She knew she had to be careful about looking it up, though. As humans (or as human as they could get), they were no longer allowed special treatment and were to be like any other civilian - to involve themselves in this would raise suspicion and possibly get them in trouble with the law.

"Perhaps it is gang?" Offered Cherno, which Gipsy nodded at.

"I was thinking that too, Cherno."

"But why would a gang need to rob anything? I'm sure their income is more than that bank makes in a month," Striker pointed out. Gipsy considered her friend's words with a bite of her lip; perhaps it wasn't just a coincidence.

Just when the group thought they wouldn't get any more on the subject, they caught a glimpse of a blurry picture as Gipsy scrolled down.

"Scroll up," Crimson cried, and Gipsy stopped on the picture. It looked like an alien - like a _Kaiju_ \- skin a leather grey, eyes glowing only as bright as the oranges in the sky at evening time as they stared directly into the camera. A very long tail traveled behind the specimen which looked incredibly powerful, yet almost hesitant to hit anything. Shivers crawled up her spine at the sight...

The Kaiju were finally back, and they needed to be stopped once and for all.

* * *

"Can't you ever do anything right?"

Huddled up into a small ball, sunset colored eyes peaked over a blue-green arm and hesitantly at an upset humanoid Kaiju, vicious with elongated claws, large knife-like snout and a horrible personality to boot. Although she knew she should not let him be her better (as she was a category 5 and he was only a three), she found it hard to argue when he was mad - and very angry he was in fact, glare so sharp it should have pierced through her skin a thousand times by now. Trembling, still frightened he would lash out at her for her honest mistake, the younger of them pushed until her back collided with a dilapidated brick wall and watched as he closed in with a malicious smile.

"I told you not to bring us trouble, Pearl. Now you've got to pay," Knifehead spat eagerly like he'd been waiting for her to mess up. He brought his arm down, sharp and quick and cut diagonally across her revealed arm, not waiting to try striking out again.

Crying out in pain, Pearl retaliated with a swift hit of her tail to Knifehead and watched him fly back into the wall as she clutched her arm in pain. It burned horridly, she thought and made for a quick escape. She knew Knifehead was too bulky to follow her at such an alarming speed, and quickly took chances to go down several alleyways in hopes of loosing him quickly. When she could no longer hear him pursuing her or even remotely hear the echo of his hisses, she leaned in relief against a shadowed wall and sunk to the floor, trying her hardest not to sob openly into the abandoned pathway.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up in shock at a little boy - probably no older than eight - dressed in tattered clothes, blue eyes sparkling like the world hadn't done anything irrational to him. His black hair was long from years of abandonment, covered in dirt and mud while his knees had multiple scrapes and bruises. He looked horrible... and he was asking her if she was okay, like it was fine that he was in the predicament he'd been thrown at. Pearl felt happy and sad; this child didn't deserve what he'd gotten but he was being kind, and then she realized she'd not yet answered his question.

"I'm okay... Are you?" She asked, and the little boy frowned. "I'm fine."

"Well, what's your name?"

He looked absolutely adorable as he bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he debated whether to tell her his name or not.

"My name is William. What's yours?"

"Pearl," She replied.

"Do you want to see my house?" He sounded a bit excited, like he'd made a friend, and she realized that he probably didn't care what she looked like because he lonely. It pained her to think that one of the human's own was forever outcast, in a world that many didn't care to think of.

"Sure."

* * *

"We should dress up like spies," Gipsy suggested, trying to lighten the sullen mood that had clung to pretty much everyone in her living room. Her desperate attempt fell on deaf ears.

Cherno, Crimson and Hansen could be heard in her kitchen as she moved to sit next to Striker and Raleigh, discussing the details of the Kaiju's return with the spadoric scientist who had all but shouted "that's impossible" along with many expletives that had Gipsy covering her ears to keep some semblance of innocence. All in all, it was deemed that this day would be the end of her life - well, the one she had attempted to live prior to the announcement of Kaiju - and it upset her to know that she would always be fated to become the hero she never wanted to be. And all it took was a glance in her father's direction to prove that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Herc's already received official permission to get you guys on the road to investigating, so we just need to make sure you're ready when they put up a fight," Raleigh intoned, looking at the two former Jaegers in front of him, already looking two years older than he was.

"So there's going to be a training montage?" Gipsy questioned despite her soured mood.

Raleigh smiled. "Something like that, Gip."

* * *

 _Pearl and William are owned by CrazyKarma._

 _Stay tuned for a part 2! This amazing adventure isn't quite over yet! ;)_

(Also, thanks for the kind words, everyone. You're kind of making me blush lol)


	7. Abduction: Part 1

Everything was too quiet in the Danger household.

Gipsy prowled about in the eerily silent hallway, trying her best to keep the floorboards from creaking beneath her weight. The only window - down the hallway - gave off very little moonlight for successful navigation. She almost tripped twice on the carpet, which was unusually scrunched up... like someone had run on it in a hurry to get away from something.

Hoping that this wasn't the case, the maroon-haired girl finally made it to the living room and flicked on the light. To her dismay, the room was completely destroyed. Cushions from those beautful, expensive couches that her mother and father had paid for were tossed around and ripped open to the point that cotton leaked out of them, creating a horrible mess on the floor. The vase she had bought for her mother's birthday laid on the ground, completely shattered and bloodstained. Had someone attempted to pick up the pieces and cut themselves? How had she _not_ heard it fall earlier?

Through the eyes of the police officer, Gipsy guessed that this was only a weird form of attempted robbery. But her parents... she still hadn't found them. Gathering the last of her courage, Gipsy moved past the wreckage that was her living room and made to check the kitchen, and the fridge was the only thing she saw before a white cloth covered her mouth. Then she knew no more.

* * *

 **I am back! Unfortunately, I will still be slow to update since other projects are taking the reigns, but I'm making it official that two chapters will be published each week.**

 **If you're still actively checking this story for an update, I am grateful for your loyalty to it. Love you, fanfic fam! :)**


End file.
